Gelbin Mekkatorque
| Stanowisko = Wysoki Majster Gnomeregan | Status = Żyje (w śpiączce) | Lokacja = Nowe Miasto Majstrów, Dun Morogh }} :"Nigdy nie rozumiałeś, prawda? To lojalność wobec naszych przyjaciół jest naszą najprawdziwszą, najpotężniejszą siłą... Moich przyjaciół. To potęga, z którą nic nie może się mierzyć." Gelbin Mekkatorque to obecny Wysoki Majster Gnomeregan, tytułowany również "Królem gnomów". Gelbin przewodził rasie gnomów podczas jej najtrudniejszych chwil. Fakt, że mimo elekcyjności stanowiska Mekkatorque wciąż pozostaje u sterów świadczy o miłości, jaką darzą go gnomy. Jako błyskotliwy wynalazca Gelbin Mekkatorque szybko zbudował silną pozycję wśród zaradnych gnomów dzięki innowacyjnym projektom oraz umiejętności kreatywnego rozwiązywania problemów. Jest on autorem pierwszego działającego mechabiegacza, asystował przy rozwoju krasnoludzkiej machiny oblężniczej oraz odegrał znaczącą rolę podczas budowy Podziemnego Tramwaju łączącego Ironforge ze Stormwind. Mimo że tego po nim nie widać, utrata Gnomeregan odcisnęła na Gelbinie głębokie piętno. Nie był gotowy na inwazję, która spustoszyła jego ukochane miasto, jednocześnie został zdradzony przez zaufanego doradcę, który zalecił mu szybkie działanie, które zakończyło się niepotrzebnymi stratami. Teraz błyskotliwy umysł Mekkatorque'a zaprząta tylko jedna myśl: odzyskanie Gnomeregan. Biografia 'Wcześniejsze Dzieje' Niewiele wiadomo o Gelbinie Mekkatorque'u z czasów przed zostaniem Wysokim Majstrem gnomów. Powiada się jednak, że jego pierwszy (i najbardziej popularny) wynalazek rozpoczął jego drogę do stanowiska Wysokiego Majstra. Rasa gnomów nie posiadała rzeczywistego króla czy królowej od ponad czterystu lat. Zamiast tego przywódcy byli wybierani za obopólną zgodą, bazując na ich pracy oraz zyskach dla całej rasy. Gelbin ukończył Uniwersytet Gearshaft, gdzie od Sicco Thermaplugga otrzymał parę wyciosanych z mithrilu okularów, które nosi niemal bez przerwy. Pierwszy jego wynalazek, mechabiegacz, zrewolucjonizował transport w świecie gnomów oraz zapewnił efektywną metodę jednoosobowego podróżowania, pozwalając im wreszcie zacząć konkurować z ludźmi i ich rumakami. Od tego czasu Mekkatorque opracowywał wynalazek za wynalazkiem, a każdy z nich był przydatny dla dobrobytu rasy gnomów i ich technologii. Wśród nich były żyroskopowy mikroregulator - robot naprawczy, schemat Podziemnego Tramwaju, a nawet prototyp krasnoludzkiej machiny oblężniczej. Mekkatorque jest znany ze swojej praktyczności. O ile pozostali przywódcy Przymierza preferują zdobione i wystawne mieszkania, prywatne komnaty Gelbina są do bólu praktyczne. Kreatywna myśl objawia się na korytarzach Sektora 17 - biblioteka połączona jest z pokojem kreślarskim, łączącym się z kolei z niewielką odlewnią oraz salą konferencyjną. Gelbina nie trudno było przyłapać podczas pracy, gdyż noc w noc spędzał w swojej pracowni. Pracował tak często, że nawet większości snu zażywał w swojej pracowni. W czasie Drugiej Wojny Mekkatorque wraz ze swym ludem zapewnili nieocenione wsparcie dla Sojuszu. Chociaż gnomów nie było widać na linii frontu jako piechurów, zapewnili oni przydatne machiny, które uzupełniły braki w siłach Sojuszu. 'Wysoki Majster' Gelbin został wybrany Wysokim Majsterm przez swych pobratymców po licznych technologicznych sukcesach, co z kolei zepchnęło jego przyjaciela, obecnie również kolegę po fachu, Sicco Thermaplugga na ścieżkę ubiegania się o stanowisko Wysokiego Majstra. Umiejętności Mekkatorque'a jako inżyniera nie podlegały dyskusji, otrzymał tak wiele nagród za swoje wynalazki, że jego asystenci musieli zamówić specjalną gablotę, która je pomieści. Gelbin pracował w zespole z Sicco, a później Thermaplugg został jego głównym doradcą. W pewnym momencie rządów Gelbina jako Wysokiego Majstra gnomy zostały poproszone przez Sojusz o pomoc w wojnie z Hordą, która spustoszyła południowe królestwo Azeroth. Mekkatorque zgodził się pomóc Sojuszowi i poprowadził gnomy na Drugą Wojnę. 'Druga Wojna' Chociaż gnomy brały udział w sojuszu podczas Pierwszej Wojny, nie posiadały własnej reprezentacji, pozostawiając tę kwestię delegatowi z Ironforge. Chcąc się bardziej wykazać, gnomy zaoferowały nieocenione wsparcie podczas Drugiej Wojny dzięki ich zaawansowanej inżynierii i broni, która zapewniła tak potrzebne wsparcie. Gnomia Machina Latająca patrolowała przestworza, podczas gdy łodzie podwodne zapewniały wsparcie dla floty. Od czasu pierwszego wspieranego przez Gnomeregan ataku na obóz Hordy podczas Drugiej Wojny, Mekkatorque trzymał wykonane przez trolle krzesło jako pamiętkę, z której zrobił dobry użytek w pokoju kreślarskim w swoich prywatnych kwaterach. Po Drugiej Wojnie rozpoczęła się odbudowa Stormwind. Było oczywistym, że podróż na linii północ-południe była trudna i długa, więc Magni Bronzebeard poprosił Mekkatorque'a o pomoc w skonstruowaniu szybszej i łatwiejszej metody transportu. Gelbin rozpoczął pracę nad projektem, który przerodził się w Podziemny Tramwaj. Opracował schemat tego rozwiązania inżynieryjnego, a nawet zbudował model tunelu wykonany z puszek, później brał udział w budowie, czyniąc tramwaj kolejnym gnomim wynalazkiem, który okazał się bezcenny dla Przymierza. 'Trzecia Wojna' Jeszcze przez wybuchem Trzeciej wojny Sicco Thermaplugg i Gelbin Mekkatorque pracowali nad prototypem Krasnoludzkiej Machiny Oblężniczej, która została wprowadzona do produkcji już w czasie wojny. Chociaż gnomy zaopatrywały swoich sojuszników w zdobycze techniki i broń, nie brały aktywnego udziału w działaniach wojennych. Gdy Płonący Legion zaatakował podczas Trzeciej Wojny, Gelbin odmówił wysłania wsparcia dla Przymierza, co spotkało się z rozczarowaniem ze strony sojuszników. Dopiero po zakończeniu wojny okazało się, dlaczego gnomy nie mogły wesprzeć Przymierza. 'Upadek Gnomeregan' Podczas wojny Gnomeregan zostało najechane przez plugawą rasę prymitywnych stworzeń znanych jako troggowie, którzy włamali się przez dolne poziomy miasta. Wiedząc, że Przymierze jest zaabsorbowane walką z Legionem, Gelbin starał się własnymi siłami opanować podziemną inwazję. Jego główny doradca i przyjaciel Mekżynier Sicco Thermaplugg opracował plan wypuszczenia tokycznego gazu, który miał zabić troggów. Sicco twierdził, że przeprowadził badania poziomu napromieniowania, które miało się okazać zgubne dla troggów, jednak przedstawił Gelbinowi sfałszowane statystyki na temat gęstości i ciężaru gazu. Według jego kalkulacji gaz miał miał pozostać w objętych kwarantanną poziomach Gnomeregan, trując najeźdźców, podczas gdy gnomy miały bezpiecznie schronić się w wyższych tunelach mieszkalnych, kryjąc się za opracowanymi przez Thermaplugga filtrami powietrza. Konieczność szybkiego działania i zaufanie pokładane w doradcy upewniło Mekkatorque'a, że to najlepszy sposób rozprawienia się z troggami. Gelbin mógł tylko patrzeć, jak plan kończy się katastrofą. Zamiast zabić troggów, gaz tylko ich rozwścieczył, nic im nie robiąc. Filtry zawiodły, tłocząc gaz prosto do gnomich domów, zabijając ich w miejscu, które, jak sądziły, miało być bezpieczne. Mekkatorque pozostał z głębokim poczuciem winy, że spowodował gigantyczne straty, które sięgnęły 80% populacji. Nie mogąc sobie pozwolić na kolejne straty ani stawianie dalszego oporu troggom, Gelbin Mekkatorque został zmuszony do wyprowadzenia swojego ludu z Gnomeregan i udania się do krasnoludów i błagania o schronienie. 'Zdrada' Podczas ewakuacji Gnomeregan Gelbin z przerażeniem stwierdził, że Thermaplugg w rzeczywistości zdradził rasę gnomów. Pragnienie zostania Wysokim Majstrem wpędziło go w szaleństwo, przez co zaczął knuć przeciwko Mekkatorque'owi. Plan zakładał, iż 30% gnomów zginie od gazu, następnie Sicco uratuje rasę rozprawiając się z gnomami i neutralizując skażenie. Taki bieg wydarzeń miał poprawić jego pozycję i obarczyć winą za straty Gelbina. Była to zagrywka zupełnie niespotykana wśród gnomów, gdyż są one rasą mocno wspierającą się nawzajem, a pojęcie zdrady jest u nich praktycznie nieznane. Gaz okazał się być bardziej trujący, niż Thermaplugg przewidywał - zamiast założonych 30%, 80% gnomów padło jego ofiarą. Po takiej hekatombie gnomy zwróciły się z desperacką prośbą do Gelbina, co spotkało się z rozczarowaniem Thermaplugga. Nie mając innego wyjścia Mekkatorque został zmuszony do wyprowadzenia swego ludu ze skażonego miasta. Gelbin powoli odkrył złożoność planu Thermaplugga, gdy ten pozostał z tyłu podczas ewakuacji, a dzień za dniem kolejne elementy intrygi wychodziły na światło dzienne. Thermaplugg zabarykadował się w najgłębszych komnatach Gnomeregan z powodów, których nawet już nie pamięta. Mekkatorque zaocznie skazał go na śmierć za zdradę. Chociaż początkowo Gelbin sądził, że jego dawny przyjaciel zginął, podróże i obserwacje miasta pokazały co innego, prezentując również niepokojący los niektórych gnomów, które zamarudziły podczas ucieczki. Te, które przeżyły, zmutowały się w chore trędowate gnomy, skażenie skrzywiło ich umysły. Również zmutowany i szalony Thermaplugg objął nad nimi władzę, rządząc nimi żelazną ręką. Gelbin poprowadził swój lud do Ironforge, gdzie krasnoludzcy sojusznicy przyznali mu azyl i wyznaczyli dzielnicę własnego miasta, którą gnomy przemieniły we własne sanktuarium Miasto Majstrów. Tam Mekkatorque zaczął snuć plany odbicia miasta. 'Po zniszczeniu Gnomeregan' Po upadku miasta Gelbin przewodził gnomom w konstruowaniu Miasta Majstrów, które rasa obrała jako nowy dom. Wraz z upadkiem Lordaeron i rosnącymi napięciami w relacjach z orkami, Mekkatorque uzyskał wsparcie licznych herosów Przymierza. Ci bohaterowie wyruszyli wgłąb Gnomeregan i donieśli, że Thermaplugg nie żyje, jednak później okazało się, że był to jedynie fortel. Było jasne, że odzyskanie miasta będzie wymagało większych środków niż grupy herosów, raczej potrzebna do tego będzie połączona potęga gnomów i Przymierza. Mekkatorque przez lata dopracowywał plan, obserwując jednocześnie, jak kończy się odosobnienie gnomów, które zaczęły integrować się z pozostałymi rasami Przymierza. Mekkatorque wysłał swój lud do pomocy Przymierzu podczas kampanii w Outland i Northrend, nie porzucając jednak planów o odzyskaniu Gnomeregan. 'World of Warcraft' Wysoki Majster Gelbin Mekkatorque był bossem i NPC oferującym zadania przebywającym w Mieście Majstrów w krasnoludzkiej stolicy Ironforge, gdzie rozpoczynał zadanie 35D The Grand Betrayal. Podczas Święta Piwa MEkkatorque wyjeżdża z miasta na tereny festynu, by każdego dnia o 6 rano i po południu zwyczajowo stuknąć się kufelkiem. Gracze obecni podczas tego wydarzenia otrzymują trwające 2 godziny wzmocnienie Brewfest Enthusiast, który zwiększa zdobywane doświadczenie o 10%. 'Inwazja Plagi' Gdy Król Lisz się przebudził, wysłał Plagę do najdalszych zakątków Azeroth. By pokonać Plagę i nekropolie, członkowie Kościoła Świętego Światła wyruszyli do Shattrath, gdzie stworzyli artefakt dzięki mocy Światła naaru. Gnomi poszukiwacze przygód dostarczają artefakt Gelbinowi, by ten zniszczył zagrożenie. [[Operation: Gnomeregan|'Operacja Gnomeregan']] Po latach planowania Mekkatorque wreszcie wprawił w ruch swoją strategię. Wzywając pomocy nie tylko od gnomów, ale i całego Przymierza Gelbin stanął na czele operacji zbrojnej. Mekkatorque poprowadził strategiczne natarcia na trędowate gnomy, podczas gdy Thermaplugg starał się odeprzeć najeźdźców własnymi siłami. Przymierzu udało się odzyskać przyziemie miasta, zakładając tam bazę przed poprowadzeniem ostatniego ataku na Gnomeregan. Thermaplugg miał jednak asa w rękawie: gdy żołnierze dotarki do serca miasta, wysłał Irradiatora 3000. Nie będąc w stanie rozbroić bomby na czas, Gelbin został zmuszony ogłosić odwrót na powierzchnię i zapieczętowanie miasta, zanim skażenie się rozprzestrzeni. Mimo że ostateczny cel nie został osiągnięty, Mekkatorque cieszył się, że Thermaplugg otrzymał cios, z którego nieprędko się podniesie. 'Niepokój Żywiołów' Wysoki Majster Mekkatorque był obecny podczas spotkania w sprawie Niepokoju Żywiołów. Podkreślał, że wzmożona aktywność sejsmiczna może zagrozić Ironforge. Podczas Inwazji Żywiołaków Makkatorque chronił Salę Militariów przed żywiołakami. 'Cut Short' Gdy atak na Gnomeregan postępował, Gelbin zapragnął odwiedzić swoje dawne kwatery w Sektorze 17, które niedawno odzyskano. Czując, że przejęcie poszło zbyt łatwo, Mekkatorqiem opanowały emocje i wspomnienia z upadku miasta. Po latach prezentowania twardej postawy przed swoim ludem, Gelbin wreszcie wyzwolił swoje emocje, opłakując poległych gnomów; później poczuł się lepiej. Gdy szykował się do odejścia, zauważył swoje mithrilowe okulary zwisające z oparcia trollowego krzesła, pozostawione w pośpiechu ucieczki. Podnosząc je, zbyt późno zorientował się, że wyzwolił pułapkę, gdyż okulary były połączone ze skomplikowanym mechanizmem za pomocą cieniutkiego drucika. Odesławszy strażników i pozbawiony Wrenchcalibura, Gelbin został otoczony przez trzech troggów, a Thermaplugg naśmiewał się zeń przez interkom, że wpadł w taką dziecinną pułapkę. Dzięki umiejętnej manipulacji i użyciu otoczenia, Mekkatorque mimo braku uzbrojenia uciekł troggom. Nie chcąc pozwolić, by udało mu się znów uciec, Thermaplugg przybył, by osobiście rozprawić się z Wysokim Majstrem. Jednak wszystko przebiegło nie po myśli Thermaplugga. Używając mechanizmu wyzwalającego kolejną troggową pułapkę, Sicco oberwał napiętą do granic możliwości sprężyną, która przecięła go na pół. Przeżył jednak, gdyż jego zniszczony kostium bojowy zapobiegł nadmiernemu upływowi krwi. Gelbin zdecydował się zostawić Thermaplugga na śmierć, by przedłużyć jego cierpienie, co, jak stwierdził, miało być odpowiednią karą za zbrodnie przeciwko gnomom. [[World of Warcraft: Cataclysm|'World of Warcraft: Cataclysm']] Po Kataklizmie Mekkatorque zwrócił swoje zainteresowaniu ku Gnomeregan, które znacząco opustoszało. Można go spotkać obecnie w namiocie w Nowym Mieście Majstrów, fragmentowi naziemnej części miasta, którą gnomy odzyskały po bitwie z Thermapluggiem. Gelbin przewodzi gnomom w próbie przechwycenia uchodźców i powolnym odbijaniu Gnomeregan, między innymi Starego Dormitorium. Walczy nieustannie z napromieniowanymi sługami Thermaplugga, które mają za zadanie powstrzymać gnomy przed odzyskaniem miasta. Ostatecznie Mekkatorque prowadzi do bitwy połączone siły gnomów i krasnoludów do zwycięskiej bitwy z jednym z najbardziej zaufanych najemników Thermaplugga, Razlo Crushcogiem. ''[[Wolfheart|'Wolfheart']] W powieści ''Wilcze Serce Gelbin Mekkatorque reprezentuje gnomy w głosowaniu nad wprowadzeniem Gilneas do Przymierza. Stoczył w tej sprawie małą potyczkę słowną z Drukanem. ''[[Jaina Proudmoore: Tides of War|'Jaina Proudmoore: Wichry Wojny']] Gdy doszły go słuchy o upadku Theramore, Gelbin natychmiast wyruszył do Stormwind. Tam przywódcy Przymierza zaczęli planować kontratak wymierzony w morską blokadę Kalimdoru zorganizowaną przez Hordę. W trakcie dyskusji Mekkatorque spokojnie zapytał, czy ktoś był w Theramore po katastrofie. Poinformowano go, że Książę Anduin i Jaina Proudmoore tam byli. Mimo wyraźnej radości, że lady Proudmoore przeżyła, Gelbin nie mógł nie postawić pytania, dlaczego nie pomaga im w planowaniu. Król Varian Wrynn wyjaśnił, że pracuje ona według własnych metod. 'Oblężenie Orgrimmaru' Mekkatorque pojawia się w Podziemnym Domu, by pomóc wojownikom Przymierza w walce z Kor'kronami. ;Przymierze ;Horda [[War Crimes|'Zbrodnie Wojenne']] Gelbin, podobnie jak pozostali przywódcy Przymierza, otrzymał list od Xuena, będący zaproszeniem na proces Garrosha Hellscreama, na który udał się osobiście. Zmiany w patchach * * * * * * * * * * * Wynalazki Gelbin Mekkatorque zaprojektował mechabiegacza, żyroskopowy mikro-regulator, robota naprawczego, Podziemny Tramwaj oraz prototyp krasnoludzkiej machiny oblężniczej. Dzierży on broń znaną jako Wrenchcalibur. Cytaty * ''"Ufałem Thermapluggowi. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że nas zdradzi." * Głos Mekkatorque'a uległ zmianie w aktualizacji 3.3.3, podobie jak jego linie dialogowe. *'Aggro' *'Powitanie' (usunięto w 3.3.3) *'Powitanie' (usunięto w 3.3.3) *'Powitanie' *'Powitanie' *'Powitanie' (dodano w 3.3.3) *'Powitanie' (dodano w 3.3.3) *'Zabijając gracza' Podczas Operacji: Gnomeregan * * * Co tu się dzieje? : : : * Jaki mamy plan? : : : : Nowe Miasto Majstrów : Kategoria:Gnomy Kategoria:Ważne postacie de:Hochtüftler Mekkadrill en:Gelbin Mekkatorque es:Gelbin Mekkatorque nl:Gelbin Mekkatorque